MI COLOR FAVORITO ES
by Silvia McCartney
Summary: ...Hermione alzo la vista para verlo a la cara y volver a mencionar lo de sus muchas materias, pero lo que vio la dejo impresionada: en esos dos años de conocerlo jamás había notado que el tono azul de los ojos de su amigo era hermoso…


"**MI COLOR FAVORITO ES…"**

Es bien sabido que en Hogwarts les enseñaban a los alumnos a hacer encantamientos, a desaparecer, a transformarse, a fabricar pociones, a adivinar el futuro e incluso cosas sobre el mundo de los muggles...pero como era también necesario aprender a leer correctamente, comprender y redactar textos todos los sábados se llevaba a cabo un taller obligatorio de lectura y redacción impartido por el pequeño profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall.

Aquella tarde les habían dejado como tarea a todos los de tercer año redactar un texto donde dijeran cual era su color favorito, describirlo y explicar por que les gustaba.

Todos salieron del aula pensando como llevara a cabo su tarea.

-yo ni siquiera se cual es mi color favorito- se quejo Ron, francamente molesto- ¿será muy necesario entregar la tarea?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar en tono de sermón pero Harry le gano la palabra:

-yo tampoco se…puede ser morado o verde…quizás azul oscuro…y el tuyo Hermione?

-no lo había pensado…-contesto ella, luego miro su reloj de pulsera y puso expresión desesperada-tengo que ir a la biblioteca…

-pero es sábado!-dijo Ron sin podérselo creer- y acabamos de iniciar el curso, no nos han dejado tanta tarea como para ir…

-te recuerdo, por milésima vez, que yo he tomado mas materias que tu este año…

-pero aun así, no has asistido a todas, es imposible que tengas tarea de mas…

-yo no he faltado a ninguna clase!

-si no has faltado no veo como has asistido a dos o tres a la vez…

-vale, dejémoslo así-dijo Hermione caminando con determinación hacia la biblioteca- los veo después…

Pero Ron la alcanzo después de un momento y se detuvo frente a ella para impedirle el paso.

-no puedes hacer tarea todo el tiempo, además los sábados vamos al lago... ¡es un día soleado y tu te lo quieres pasar en la biblioteca!

Hermione alzo la vista para verlo a la cara y volver a mencionar lo de sus muchas materias, pero lo que vio la dejo impresionada: en esos dos años de conocerlo jamás había notado que el tono azul de los ojos de su amigo era hermoso…tardo algunos segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo solo pudo decir:

-esta bien… ¡pero hare la tarea en el lago!

Ron hizo un gesto de exasperación y ambos caminaron hacia a donde habían dejado a Harry.

-¿acaso solo piensas en la tarea?

La chica no contesto, en ese momento pensaba en otra cosa pero el no lo entendería…era mas confuso que todas sus tareas juntas.

Harry y Ron hacían carreras con rocas encantadas mientras Hermione escribía un ensayo para estudios muggles sentada debajo de un árbol. Trataba de pensar en por que los electrodomésticos eran totalmente necesarios para los muggles y porque los magos no los necesitaban pero su mirada se desviaba del papel hacia sus amigos; en ese momento Harry ganaba la carrera de rocas y Ron lo retaba a una de verdad.

es obvio que va a ganar el pensó enseguida, sin dejar de verlos es mas alto, tiene las piernas mas largas, es mas fuerte y es mejor en deportes de resistencia…

De pronto se sorprendió a si misma siguiendo a Ron con la mirada hasta la meta donde se puso a saltar, Hermione sonrió y en ese instante Ron la miro y le grito:

-¡gane!-ella bajo la vista hacia su pergamino-¡ven a divertirte, Hermione! Los libros van a seguir ahí cuando vuelvas…

El chico se acerco corriendo hasta ella, Harry apenas llegaba a la meta, Hermione dejo su pergamino a un lado y acepto la mano que Ron le tendía para que se levantara.

-¿y ahora que?-pregunto Harry dejándose caer al piso

-podríamos volar...-propuso Ron, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, sabia que no le gustaban las escobas ni nada que no la mantuviera con los pies en el suelo- o podríamos jugar al frisbee…

-¿al frisbee?-repitió Harry, sorprendido-¿porque?

-¿que opinas tú?-le pregunto a Hermione, que lo miro igual de sorprendida

-por mí esta bien…

-¿y tú? ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-si-dijo Harry, Hermione izo aparecer un platillo y los tres se acomodaron a cierta distancia, Harry se acerco a Ron y le susurro:- ¿porque al frisbee?

-porque a Hermione le gusta…y además logre que dejara los deberes, ¿no?-agrego rápidamente con las orejas rojas. Harry lo miro extrañado pero aun así corrió a su puesto y comenzaron a jugar.

Después de un rato jugando Hermione se quedo mirando a Ron, cuando lanzaba el platillo la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo. Cuando fue que comenzó a desarrollar músculos?-se pregunto, de pronto todo se puso oscuro mientras caía hacia atas y Harry y Ron gritaban:

-Hermione!

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue a Harry que se inclinaba sobre ella, luego miro al cielo sin fuerzas para levantarse, Ron también se inclino para verla a la cara.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Harry, Hermione miraba el cielo y luego los ojos de Ron una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió por los ojos del pelirrojo.

-Hermione, ¿nos escuchas?

-no responde- dijo Harry cada vez más asustado

-¿deberíamos ponerle algo mojado en la frente?

-no sean tontos, estoy bien-dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la cabeza, justo donde hacia un momento le había pegado el frisbee.

Caminaron hacia el castillo con pasos lentos, Hermione seguía mareada , iba recargada con un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y Ron iba al lado llevando su mochila; pero después del quinto tropiezo de ella Ron le dio la mochila a Harry y dijo decidido:

-tu llévala…y tu ven aunque no quieras-y cargo a Hermione en brazos

-¿que haces? ¡Bájame!

-no puedes ni caminar…Te voy a llevara la enfermería.

-si puedo caminar…

-pues lo disimulas bien

La chica sabía que era inútil pelear en ese estado, así que se dejo llevar, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

-¡ya se que color elegir para mi redacción!-dijo Harry por la noche. El, Ron y Hermione (con una bendita en la frente) estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común.

-¿cual?-pregunto Ron mientras respondía un cuestionario de adivinación.

-naranja- contesto el con tono de romanticismo fingido- y pondré:"esta tarde mientras miraba el atardecer caer sobre el castillo…"

-valla, por un momento pensé que por los destellos de mi cabello-interrumpió Ron, ambos chicos se echaron a reír, Hermione escondió su rostro sonrosado detrás de un gran libro de runas.

-bueno, me voy a dormir-dijo ella levantándose con todas sus cosas-mañana tengo que hacer todo lo que no hice hoy por estar en la enfermería…

-pero a que fue mas divertido el lago que la biblioteca-dijo Ron con una sonrisa que se desvaneció con la mirada de enojo de Hermione.

-buenas noches

-descansa-dijeron ambos chicos viéndola subir por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿enserio? ¿Frisbee? ¿Como se te ocurrió?

-cállate, Harry o no volverás a ver otro hermoso atardecer sobre el castillo…

Pasaron los días hasta llegar al viernes en la noche, como siempre Harry y Ron hacían la tarea para la mañana del sábado.

-vamos, Harry, ¿enserio estas poniendo eso?- se burlo Ron mirando la redacción de Harry sobre el atardecer anaranjado.

-si…solo me falta un buen final…quizás ponga lo de tu cabello… ¿y tu? ¿Que llevas?

Ron escondió su pergamino tras la espalda pero Hermione se lo quito para después leerlo en voz alta:

-"mi color favorito es…" muy expresivo…-le devolvió su "redacción" haciendo una mueca reprobatoria.

-no es tan fácil…¿como se elige un color favorito?

-eso debiste pensarlo durante toda la semana, no a unas horas de entregar el trabajo…

-si te crees tan lista dime como lo elegiste tu

-relacionándolo con los sentimientos-Ron la miro en tono de burla pero ella siguió hablando como si no lo viera-es el olor que te hace sentir paz, te da felicidad, te da fuerza o te tranquiliza…el color que cuando lo ves te recuerda buenos momentos…es color de algo que te gusta…

-algo como el sofá? Este sofá es verde…y me gusta…

-si, algo como el sofá-Hermione volteo los ojos y se sentó junto a el-eres un insensible

-hagamos algo, tu me dices cual es tu color y yo lo pongo también..pondría el de Harry pero no me termina de convencer todo eso del atardecer anaranjado…

Harry le lanzo una rana de chocolate que le cayó justo en la cara

-¿no puedes simplemente poner uno que te guste?

-es complicado, dime cual es el tuyo

-no, elige un tu

-dime, y prometo no copiarte

-azul-contesto ella volteando hacia otro lado

-¿azul?- repitió el, extrañado de que no lo mirara a la cara. Se levanto y se puso justo donde miraba ella- ¿y porque te da pena decirlo?- preguntó notando el color rojizo de sus mejillas

-no me da pena-Hermione trato de evitarlo pero termino viéndolo a los ojos con lo que enrojeció aun mas.

Harry pasaba la vista de uno a otro comprendiendo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

De pronto una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ron al tiempo en el que se ruborizaba también un poco.

¡ay, no! Se dio cuenta!-pensó Hermione casi perdiendo el control.

últimamente las mejillas de Hermione están siempre rojas: cuando carga su pesada mochila de un lado para otro sin dejar que la ayuden, cuando se enoja, cuando ríe mucho, cuando esta cerca de la chimenea, y ahora cuando algo le da pena…-pensó Ron, luego se fue a sentar a su lugar y comenzó a escribir. Hermione suspiro aliviada…quizás no se hubiera dado cuenta…

-no me digas que le vasa copiar a Hermione-dijo Harry asomándose al pergamino de su amigo, donde se veían algunas palabras mas:

"mi color favorito s rojo…como el de la casa de Gryffindor…"

-que creativo-dijo Hermione con un bostezo-bueno, me voy a la cama, quizás lea un poco antes de dormir…

-no creo que puedas mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho mas tiempo- se burlo Ron mientras ella bostezaba haciéndolos bostezar también a ellos

-espero que tu si porque aun tienes todo un pergamino que llenar-replico Hermione tomando sus libros-buenas noches

-buenas noches-contestaron

-creo que pondré lo que dijo Hermione-dijo Harry tomando su pluma de nuevo

-¡yo iba a poner lo que dijo Hermione!

-tu puedes poner algo sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas

Ahora fue Ron quien se sonrojo

-solo me ha dado un idea…

Harry sonrió con sorna y ambos siguieron escribiendo.

-déjame ver tu tarea, solo me faltan 30 palabras

-no, tuviste toda la semana para hacerla

En ese momento caminaban hacia el taller de lectura.

-anda-insistió Ron, suplicante-¡la profesora McGonagall me va a reprobar!

-te lo mereces…

-por favor

Hermione se detuvo, Ron ese había parado frente a ella y al miraba con expresión desesperada

-promete que harás tu tarea a tiempo-dijo Hermione buscando en su mochila la redacción

-lo prometo-dijo el tomando el pergamino y copiando una idea con ansias-listo, gracias!-estaba a punto de regresarle su redacción a Hermione cuando encontró algo extraño en el escrito- espera…dijiste que tu color favorito era a azul… ¿Por qué pusiste el morado?

-había mas cosas que decir del morado-dijo ella arrebatándole su tarea y caminando con pasos apresurados

Ron miro a Harry el cual se encogió de hombros.

Por la tarde fueron al lago como todos los sábados, mientras Ron volaba en la nimbus 2.000 Hermione hacia su tarea de Aritmancia y Harry comía una manzana junto a ella.

-y…Dime… ¿Por qué no entregaste tu verdadera redacción?-pregunto Harry mientras la veía escribir

-no se de que hablas…

-se te cayo anoche en la sala común...-dijo tendiéndole un pergamino escrito por su letra, Hermione lo miro con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¿lo…lo leíste?- Harry asintió-bueno…yo...no se…creí que era un poco exagerado…lo podían malinterpretar…

-claro-el chico miro hacia el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa-descuida…no se lo diré…

-y si se lo dijeras no importa…porque no significa ESO que tu crees…

-entonces… ¿quieres que se lo diga?

-¡NO!

-esta bien…no se lo diré

Hermione guardo el pergamino rápidamente en su túnica

-aun así, no es lo que tu crees…

-esta bien, no es lo que yo creo…

Entonces miro hacia donde Harry miraba, Ron daba vueltas sobre el lago con expresión radiante, Hermione sonrió y pensó en la redacción que definitivamente no hubiera entregado:

"mi color favorito es el azul…pero no es cualquier azul; no es el del cielo ni el del mar; tampoco el de las piedras preciosas…

El tono azul que es realmente perfecto solo lo he visto en un lugar: en los ojos de un amigo.

Me gusta porque cuando estamos discutiendo el azul se vuelve intenso, cuando ríe se vuelve brillante, cuando esta tranquilo se vuelve claro… me gusta siempre, excepto cuando esta triste, porque pareciera que el azul se apaga…

El color de sus ojos me tranquiliza, me desespera, me enfada, me hace sonreír, me da paz, me da confianza, me pone de mal humor...pero sobre todo … me encanta…"

Harry miro a Hermione, ella seguía Ron con la mirada haciendo gestos de desaprobación cuando se soltaba de la escoba.

Pensó en decirle lo que había visto la noche anterior, que Ron también se había inspirado en ella para hacer su redacción…

-ya se darán cuenta ellos mismos-pensó mientras se encogía de hombros y mordía de nuevo su manzana.


End file.
